Burgershot.net
miniatur|Die Startseite burgershot.net ist eine der vielen Websites aus Grand Theft Auto IV, nämlich die Homepage der Fast-Food-Kette Burger Shot. Startseite Hallo Fast-Food-Freunde! Willkommen bei Burger Shot! Entgegen der Meinungen abgeneigter, antipatriotischer Dokus da draußen – Burger Shot ist ein strahlendes Symbol für die amerikanische Lebensart, das amerikanische Essen und den amerikanischen Lebensstil. Komme zu Burger Shot, denn alle lieben stinkendes Fleisch zwischen zwei triefenden, feuchten Brötchenhälften! Nichts riecht besser als der Geruch, den du in die Nase bekommst, wenn du Burger Shot betrittst. Brennendes Fett, Gammelfleisch, tagealter Durchfall, verfaultes Gemüse, Baby-Kotze, Landstreicher-Schweiß und Crack-Rauch werden vereint, um das köstliche, unverwechselbare Aroma von Amerikas Lieblingsnational-Fast-Food-Restaurant-Kette zu erschaffen. Burger Shot ist ein Symbol für Hoffnung für Kinder auf der ganzen Welt. Kinder in Nigeria sehen, wie wir nicht mehr in unsere Hosen passen, unseren Teil zur nationalen Fettsucht-Epidemie beitragen und sind so verärgert darüber, dass sie ihre Wut durch Versenden von Spam-E-Mails freien Lauf lassen. Sehen Sie, Burger Shot ist ein Signalfeuer am Ende des unermüdlichen Marsches in Richtung kulturelle Homogenisierung – dieses kleine Etwas nennen wir Fortschritt. Seit über 50 Jahren perfektionieren wir die Normen von Essstätten, in denen man ums Verrecken nicht entspannen kann. Unbequeme Plastiksitze, grelle Beleuchtung und Spiegel, in denen du aussiehst wie ein Meth-Opfer, haben Burger Shot zu Amerikas Lieblingsschnellrestaurant gemacht. Wir füttern jeden Tag 50 Prozent der amerikanischen Bevölkerung und besitzen mehr Land als alle religiösen Institutionen zusammen. Alle lieben den verbrannten, vorgegaukelten Geschmack von Burger Shot. Was ist schon ein Nachgeschmack, der 48 Stunden lang anhält, wenn du für drei Dollar die ganze Familie satt kriegst? Unser Essen ist auf kurze Sicht billig und auf lange Sicht kostenintensiv. Genau wie unsere Wirtschaftspolitik. Super. Gesundheit/Ernährung Seit den Linken das Angreifen der Tabakindustrie zu langweilig geworden ist, musste Burger Shot einiges an Kritik einstecken. Es ist jämmerlich. Weltverbesserer, die wir im Kalten Krieg hätten töten sollen, wollen uns die Bedeutung des Wortes Freiheit erklären? Wir sind Patrioten, Kumpel. Was erwartest du für weniger als einen Dollar? Chateaubriand? Du kriegst das, wofür du zahlst. Unser Essen ist billiger als Hundefutter! Manchmal ist Unwissenheit ein Segen. Du willst nicht wissen, dass es deine Schwester gerne in den Arsch mag. Und genauso wenig willst du wissen, dass dein Mittagessen aus ranzigem Tierdarm besteht. Aber du würdest doch trotzdem weiteressen, oder?! Hier sind die Fakten: * Deine Schwester schluckt gerne... aber keine Drogen. * Die Freunde deiner Schwester haben dich immer ausgelacht und dir vorgeworfen, ein penibler Waschlappen zu sein. * Die meisten Liberalen möchten sich nicht auf eine sexuelle Orientierung festlegen. * 90 Prozent des Geschmacks stammt vom Geruch (ziemlich widerlich die Vorstellung, dass der Furz eines dreckigen Penners in einer vollen U-Bahn in deine Nase steigt!). Wir bezahlen Aroma-Firmen in Alderney Milliarden von Dollar, damit sie unser Essen mit lecker riechendem Rindfleisch-Saft übergießen. Wie ein Mädchen, das Make-up aufträgt und Parfüm in ihre Poo Poo La La kippt, bepinseln wir all unsere Burger mit Mascara, damit sie aussehen wie flammengegrillt, nachdem sie in der Mikrowelle erhitzt wurden. Wenn wir den chemisch manipulierten Geruch und die Grillfarbe wegließen, bliebe Dunst zurück, eine graue Fleischbulette, die riecht wie der Schritt deiner Großmutter. * Was alles so in Burger-Shot-Burgern enthalten ist... zum Beispiel Zigarettenstummel, benutzte Kondome, Bierflaschen, alte Zeitungen, Klebe und Frostschutzmittel. Wir glauben fest daran, dass das Leben eines verstorbenen Tieres nicht umsonst gewesen sein sollte, und achten daher darauf, dass nichts verloren geht: Urin, Erbrochenes und Fäkalien landen alle in einer Fleischscheibe. * Wir frittieren unsere Pommes frites nun nicht mehr in Schweinefett, sondern in einer Mixtur aus gehärtetem Pflanzenöl und Fleischextrakten. Pscht! Erzähl das nicht den lächerlichen Feinschmecker-Religionsfreaks und den Vegetariern! Die haben genau so viel gesättigtes Fett, aber hey – das ist besser als Cholesterin! * Hole dir nun einen Salat. Jetzt zufrieden?! Wer besucht ein Fast-Food-Restaurant, um Salat zu essen? Tut mir leid, aber das macht uns ganz schön sauer. Und zwar so sauer, dass wir die Salate fetthaltiger gemacht haben als die Burger! Nett, wie wir sind, kommt zum Ende des Jahres hin auch frittierter Broccoli auf unsere Speisekarte. Steck’s in deine Schlagader und rauche es. * So schlecht kann unser Essen nicht sein. Die Burger bestehen zu 50 Prozent aus Wasser, was gut für deine Gesundheit sein soll, und sie arbeiten sich durch deinen Körper wie Bandwürmer auf Speed. Sie wirken auch super bei Katern. Ein Burger, und dein Kater liegt tot in seinem Katzenklo in seinem Erbrochenen. * Nur damit du aufhörst, nachzufragen, schreiben wir jetzt äußerst vorsichtige Schätzwerte von Fett- und Kalorieninhalt auf die Burger-Verpackungen. Auf diese Weise kannst du wenigstens die vernichtende Wahrheit NACH dem Kauf eines Sandwiches erfahren. Dann liegt es bei dir, ob du es isst, es wegschmeißt oder dir eine Hälfte für den nächsten Tag aufbewahrst (nicht empfohlen). Kundenservice Ich bitte Sie! Niemand kommt zu Burger Shot auf Grund des Services! Die meisten Mitarbeiter erscheinen high oder alkoholisiert zur Arbeit, also erwarten Sie bitte nicht zu viel von ihnen. Seien Sie nicht überrascht, wenn Sie jemand fragt, „ob Sie Fritten dazu möchten“, wenn Sie den jungen Schwangerschaftsfilialleiter verlangen. Ihnen ist egal, ob Ihr Kind „dieses Spielzeug bereits hat“. Ein Ratschlag meinerseits: Denken Sie lieber kurz darüber nach, bevor Sie den Burger-Brater zusammenscheißen. Ein Ex-Knacki mit einem Burger-Hut, der eine 20-Stunden-Schicht hinter sich hat, ist sehr jähzornig. Es dauert nur eine Sekunde, auf ein Brötchen zu niesen oder in den Eisbecher zu spucken. Und das Letzte, was Sie auf Ihrem Tablett haben möchten, ist ein zerkauter Strohhalm oder salzige Mayonnaise. Karriere Schulabbrecher, cracksüchtige Mütter, Ex-Knackis, Absolventen der bildenden Kunst, bedingt Entlassene, DU! An alle sozial Benachteiligten! Seht euch die wunderhübschen, lächelnden, schlanken Menschen in unserer Broschüre an. Arbeitet für Burger Shot! Wir stellen euch ein, wenn niemand anderes will! Wir nehmen sogar Leute, die bei Wigwam Burger abgelehnt wurden. Analphabeten und Aknepatienten werden bevorzugt. Burger Shot ist ein Arbeitgeber, bei dem jeder gleiche Chancen hat – wir stellen viele jugendliche Schulabbrecher ein. Unsere Restaurants sind genau der richtige Ort, wenn Sie Fremdsprachen lernen möchten, unter anderem Englisch. Wir versehen unsere Arbeiter mit einer Vollmacht, darum sehen sie so eingebildet aus, wenn sie ihnen erzählen „seit einer Sekunde wird kein Frühstück mehr verkauft“. Die Mehrheit unserer Angestellten ist unter 21, der Rest alte, senile Knacker, die wir gerne einstellen, damit sie ihren eigenen Urin aufwischen können. Bei uns gibt es Teilzeitarbeit und Überstunden werden nicht bezahlt. Die meisten Angestellten halten drei Wochen durch. Schaffst du es einen Monat lang, befördern wir dich zum Service-Experten (keine Gehaltserhöhung). Wir geben dir nominelles Training, zum Beispiel: Wie versalze ich Essen, damit mehr Getränke gekauft werden. Nach all der Arbeit wollen wir unsere staatlichen Steuervergünstigungen nicht verlieren. Egal. Wie bei einer guten Verbindungsparty mit einem breiten Mädchen ist das Fertigungslinien-Verfahren der Schlüssel unseres Erfolgs und wir haben den Burger-Herstellungsprozess in eine Reihe von langweiligen, iterativen Handlungen zerlegt. Was uns gerade noch fehlt, sind Leute, die behaupten, sie seien fähige Arbeiter und verlangen Mindestlöhne oder Zusatzleistungen. Wenn Sie finden, das hört sich schlecht an, verbringen Sie einen Tag zusammen mit unseren Tomatenpflückern in Mittelamerika. Wenn Burgerwenden nicht Ihr Ding ist, fangen Sie doch in einem unserer Schlachthöfe an! Gibt es etwas Schöneres, als den ganzen Tag lang Kehlen durchzuschneiden? Wie viele Berufe gibt es noch, bei denen Sie Elektroschocker benutzen und Tiere lebendig häuten dürfen? Keine Vorkenntnisse vonnöten. ACHTUNG: Achten Sie auf die richtige Aussprache von „Chicken Wing“. Wenn Sie so etwas wie „Chicken Ving“ sagen, entlassen wir Sie fristlos oder rufen Ihren Bewährungshelfer an, um ihm zu sagen, dass Sie gegen Ihre Bewährungsauflagen verstoßen haben. Starten Sie noch heute Ihre Karriere bei Burger Shot! Burger-Shot-Drive-in Der Burger-Shot-Drive-in ist eine Wahnsinnserfindung, die Ihnen erlaubt, Essen zu kaufen, ohne Ihr Auto verlassen zu müssen. Bei den meisten Drive-ins werden auch Drogen angeboten, Sie müssen nur das richtige Codewort sagen. Mit dem Anbau von Drive-ins an unsere Restaurants begannen wir in den 1980er-Jahren, als wir merkten, dass unsere Kunden unglaublich widerwillig oder außerstande sind, vom Parkplatz aus zum Tresen zu laufen, um sich Salz- und Fett-Produkte zu holen. Es war der natürliche Nachfolger der Fernbedienung. Der Drive-in ist besonders geeignet für unsere Stammkunden, die nicht mehr durch die Drehtüren passen. Menüs Gutes Rindfleisch gehört halb gar gekocht. Unsere Burger werden von außen verbrannt, von innen rosa und mit Bakterien serviert. Vegetarier-Menü Ein Gemüse-Burger und Pommes frites gekocht und frittiert in Tierfett! Wird selten bestellt, liegt also in der Regel seit 48 Stunden im Regal. Der Torpedo Wer steht auf Hühnchen?! Jeder, natürlich! Der Torpedo besteht aus einem frittierten Hühnchen-Filet und faden Brötchenhälften. Die Geheimzutat unseres knochenlosen Hühnchens ist... Knochen! Wir schmeißen Gammelfleisch und Tierkadaver in eine Hackmaschine und zermahlen sie, bis ein Brei entsteht, der wie feuchtes Sägemehl schmeckt. Der Drei-Kilo-Heart-Stopper Können Sie sich einen Burger vorstellen, der so groß wie Ihr Kopf ist? Können Sie sich vorstellen, 20 Mal mehr Kalorien, gesättigte Fette und Salz auf einmal zu sich zu nehmen als die empfohlene Tagesmenge? Der brandneue Heart Stopper enthält genau das, was auf der Außenseite der Verpackung steht: sieben lauwarme Rindfleisch-Patties, Käse, Salat, Tomate, ein Glas Mayonnaise, Essiggurken und das Sperma eines Asylbewerbers. Mit drei Kilogramm wiegt der Heart Stopper so viel wie ein neugeborenes Baby. Stirb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unglaublich, aber nach einer Stunde werden Sie bereits wieder Hunger haben. Der Bleeder – nur 99 Cent! Zwei Viertelpfund Patties, Käse, Salat und Schamhaare für weniger als einen Dollar! Maximieren Sie Ihr Menü für weitere fünf Cent! Der Bleeder besteht zu 100 Prozent aus Abfallprodukten vom Tier! Demnächst Das Merry-Menü Verstopfe deine Arterien noch vor deinem Schulabschluss! Fleisch für Minderjährige! Das Merry-Menü entspricht jeder anderen Kombination, außer dass es ein Spielzeug aus einem Arbeitslager in Südost-Asien enthält! Burger Shot hat auch eine Partnerschaft mit der Bank of Liberty: Als Spezial-Einführungsangebot enthält das Merry-Menü eine Kinder-Kredit-Karte für die ersten sechs Monate. Eine 1000-Dollar-Grenze! Fragen Sie einen Ex-Knacki an der Kasse, dass er sich als zweiten Unterzeichner im Anmeldeformular ausgibt. Kinderfummler Eine weitere Wahlmöglichkeit für das Merry-Menü ist der Kinderfummler, köstliche frittierte Streifen mit mysteriösem, dunklem Fleisch, das Ihre Kinder lieben werden! Das Fettschlemmen kann beginnen! Als Dips stehen unsere krankmachenden Bohnenkraut-Soßen zur Verfügung: Schweineheiß, Süß, Matschiger Mostrich oder Brodelndes BBQ. Der BS-Slugger – das ultimative Frühstücks-Sandwich! Der Slugger besteht aus Hühnchen, Rindfleisch, Wurst, Speck, Käse, Soße, Ei und Keksen zwischen zwei Kartoffelpuffern. So startet man in den Tag. Das wird dich aus den Socken hauen! Kinder Kinder lieben Fast Food. Und wir lieben Kinder! Vor allem solche, die ihre Eltern in unsere Restaurants schleppen, damit sie sich mit Scheiße die Wampe vollschlagen können und faule Idioten-Amerikaner aus ihnen werden, die sich statt Demokratie nur um Fernsehen scheren. Wir geben jährlich Milliarden von Dollar für aggressive Marketing-Kampagnen aus, damit die Jugend Gefallen an uns findet. Je jünger unsere Kunden sind, desto einfacher ist es, ihre Essenspräferenzen für immer zu verändern. Unsere „Jedes Kind hat Liebe verdient“-Fernsehkampagne hat sehr erfolgreich dazu beigetragen, junge Leute dazu zu ermutigen, ihre Eltern seelisch zu erpressen, damit sie in Burger Shot investieren. Bitte beachtet auch, dass wir während Kindesentführungsberichten gratis Pommes frites verschenken. Ernährungsratschlag? Nehmt es nicht ganz so wörtlich! Wen nehmt ihr eher für voll? Irgendeinen mürrischen Hippie und olle Spinatwachteln? Oder ein lustiges, farbenfrohes, kuscheliges Maskottchen, das euch während eurer Schulzeit besucht? Lasst euch nicht von Ernährungsplänen verrückt machen. Mit 10 ist noch niemand an einem Schlaganfall gestorben! Viele unserer Restaurants haben coole Spielplätze, auf denen viele dicke Kinder rutschen, wo es mehr Bakterien gibt als auf einer Campingplatz-Toilette, und ein paar erwachsene Männer masturbieren hinter dem Bällebad. Feiere deinen Geburtstag bei Burger Shot! Du weißt nie, ob es dein Letzter sein wird! Der Burger-Shot-Geburtstags-Fleisch-Muffin ist ein wahrer Genuss! Eine Handvoll wiederverwertetes Rindfleisch – der Fleisch-Muffin ist mit Salz bestreut und wird mit Pommes-Kerzen serviert (Hinweis: Kerzenwachs wird auch aus Rindertalg hergestellt, du kannst sie also entzünden, wenn du willst). Filialsuche Gehen Sie zwei Minuten lang in irgendeine Richtung oder begeben Sie sich zu Ihrer nächsten High-School/Krankenhaus-Cafeteria. Lasst die Klagen! Hier eine Klarstellung: Wenn Sie mehr Kalorien zu sich nehmen, als Sie verbrennen können, nehmen Sie an Gewicht zu. Sie sind fett, weil Sie keine Selbstbeherrschung haben, Fettsack. Keiner hat gesagt, dass Sie es jeden Tag essen sollen! Oh, Moment – doch, haben wir! Wenn Sie fünf Jahre lang nur Burger-Shot-Menüs zu sich genommen haben und jetzt 200 Kilo wiegen, geben Sie uns nicht die Schuld dafür. Warum verklagen Trinker nicht Wifebeater Gin oder Jakey’s Lager? Sollen wir unseren Kunden jetzt raten, weniger Pommes am Tag zu essen? Die Rechnung habt ihr ohne uns gemacht! Wenn Sie das Schlenzen einer Burger-Box in einen übergroßen Abfalleimer, ohne dass sich der Deckel dabei überschlägt, für Sport halten, sollten Sie vielleicht Ihren Lebensstil einmal überdenken. Warum füllen wir wohl nicht mehr die Getränke für Sie ab? Warum geben wir Ihnen wohl einen leeren Becher und sehen böse in die Richtung eines bakterienverseuchten Limoautomaten? Treiben Sie Sport! Wir haben genug von „Burger Shot hat uns fett gemacht“-Klagen! Ihr werdet nie gewinnen – wir haben mehr Kläger als ihr frisches Gemüse hattet. Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: KEIN Gefrage mehr, warum wir keine Milchshakes servieren. KEIN Gewichse mehr auf unseren Toiletten, dann machen wir sie vielleicht auch mal wieder sauber. KEIN Gelaber mehr über bessere Pommes bei Wigwam Burger. KEIN Gefrage mehr über eine Rückkehr des Zauberpilz-Triple-Swiss. KEIN Verbreiten von Großstadtmythen mehr, bei denen es um übel zugerichtete Zysten und Rattenköpfe geht (oder richten Sie sie an Cluckin’ Bell). Befolgen Sie diese Hinweise und dann, und auch nur wirklich dann, verlangen wir kein Geld mehr für extra Soße. pl:Burgershot.net en:Burgershot.net Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen